rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cordially Invited
"Cordially Invited" is the eighty-seventh episode of "RWBY" and the eighth episode of Volume 7. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on December 21st, 2019 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on December 28th, 2019. Summary Team RWBY and Oscar Pine sit together in Team RWBY's room, discussing Jacques Schnee's banquet invite, as well as his election into the Atlas Council. Weiss Schnee is suspicious of the circumstances of her father's election, so Ruby Rose suggests that she search for clues during the banquet. On the night of the banquet, Team RWBY and Oscar arrive at the Schnee Manor along with Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, James Ironwood, Winter Schnee, Penny Polendina and the Ace Operatives. Whitley Schnee lets them in after revealing to Weiss that Klein Sieben was fired from his job as a butler. He then guides Ironwood, Penny, Winter and Clover Ebi to the dining room, while the others stay behind in the foyer. Team RWBY decides that it is time for Weiss to sneak around the manor, but Whitley stands in her way and begins talking to her. Ironwood, Clover, Winter, and Penny enter the dining room to find Jacques, Sleet, Camilla, and Robyn Hill waiting. They take a seat and begin talking, but Jacques controls the conversation and questions how safe it is to have Penny in the room. In the foyer, Jaune formulates a plan for Nora and Ren to get Whitley out of Weiss' way by pretending to accidentally spill food on Whitley. The plan does not work out as planned, but Whitley is still forced to leave after being covered in wine by a hysterical guest. Weiss heads up the stairs to sneak around the manor. In the dining room, Ironwood is constantly interrupted by the councilmen and Robyn, and Jacques questions if Ironwood has figured out who has been killing Mantle civilians and what he is doing with Amity Colosseum. Winter has an outburst, shouting at Jacques about trust, and he turns it around on Ironwood, criticizing the lack of reasons Ironwood has given the council to trust him. Winter storms out of the room, nearly bumping into a dark-haired waitress on her way out. Penny finds Winter standing in a hallway, and the two of them have a talk about emotions and speaking from the heart. Unable to understand Winter's reasoning, Penny goes back to the dining room. Weiss, having sneaked into Jacques' office, encounters her mother, Willow Schnee. The two talk about Jacques and Willow reveals that she has installed cameras throughout the manor, claiming to have done it for their safety. She gives Weiss a Scroll that has a video of Jacques and Arthur Watts on it, and as she leaves the room, she briefly speaks to Weiss about Whitley. Down in Mantle, Watts shuts off Mantle's heating grid. The temperature of Mantle's air drops enough for the rain to become snow. Transcript }} Characters *Camilla *Robyn Hill *Neopolitan *Willow Schnee *Arthur Watts }} Minor Characters *Waiters (Voiced by Kirk Johnson and Christine Stuckart) *Female Dinner Guest (Voiced by Lauren Aptekar) *Drunk Mann and Drinking Buddy *Mantle Child (Voiced by Brooke Olson) Trivia *One of the cars that arrives at the manor has a hood ornament shaped like a dromaeosaur, most likely a Velociraptor. This is likely a reference to RWBY Rex. *Dustin Matthews noted that, when Winter slams her fist onto the table, the camera is angled in such a way that it looks as though Winter "crushes" Jacques.Dustin Matthews' Twitter **This, along with the shot of Weiss through Willow's vodka bottle, are his favorite shots in the episode. See Also * Battle Pages * Inconsistencies * Leitmotifs Image Gallery V7 08 00002.png|Team RWBY and Oscar come up with a plan. V7 08 00008.png|The group arrives at the Schnee Manor for the banquet. V7 08 00022.png|Ironwood meets with the Atlas Council. V7 08 00035.png|Jaune's plan to get Whitley out of Weiss' way works out. V7 08 00039.png|Jacques keeps the meeting's atmosphere in his favor. V7 08 00052.png|Penny and Winter talk about emotions after Winter's outburst. V7 08 00058.png|Weiss talks to her mother about Jacques. V7 08 00061.png|Willow tells Weiss about the cameras she has installed in the manor. V7 08 00065.png|Willow shows Weiss a video of Jacques and Watts. V7 08 00066.png|Willow briefly talks to Weiss about Whitley. V7 08 00072.png|Watts turns off Mantle's heating grid... V7 08 00079.png|...and the rain turns to snow. References Category:Volume 7 Category:Episodes